70/28
Arapça harfli ayet metni *إِنَّ عَذَابَ رَبِّهِمْ غَيْرُ مَأْمُونٍ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *İnne ‘ażâbe rabbihim ġayru me/mûn(in) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * inne : muhakkak ki * azâbe : azap * rabbi-him : Rab'leri * gayru : hariç, olunmaz * me'mûnin : emin olunan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *şüphe yok ki Rablerinin azabından da kimse emin olamaz. Ali Bulaç Meali *Şüphesiz Rablerinin azabından emin olunamaz. Ahmet Varol Meali *Çünkü Rablerinin azabından güvende olunamaz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Doğrusu Rablerinin azabından kimse güvende değildir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Çünkü, Rablerinin azabından emin olunamaz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Ki Rab'lerinin azabı(na karşı) emin olunamaz; Edip Yüksel Meali *Rab'lerinin azabına güven olmaz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Çünkü Rablerinin azabından emin olunmaz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Çünkü rablarının azâbından emîn olunmaz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Çünkü rablarının azâbından emîn olunmaz Muhammed Esed *28 zaten Rabbinin azabına karşı hiç kimse kendini tam bir güven içinde hissedemez;11 *'dipnot11': Mürâîce bir böbürlenmeye karşı yapılan bu uyarı, ne kadar “iyi” olursa olsun, bir kimsenin her zaman ahlakî bir hata yapmasının (mesela, bir arkadaşını incitmesi) ve sonra bu günahını unutmasının her zaman mümkün olduğunu gösterir. Bu uyarı, dolaylı olarak, kişinin bütün eylemlerinde bilinçli olmayı elden bırakmamaya bir çağrıdır -çünkü, “kötülük ayartısı (fitne), yalnızca hakikati inkar edenlere musallat olmaz” (8:25), ama aynı zamanda dürüst ve erdemlilere de musallat olabilir. Suat Yıldırım *Çünkü Rab'lerinin azabından kimse emin olamaz. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Çünkü Rablerinin azabına güven olmaz. Şaban Piriş Meali *Gerçekten Rab’lerinin azabından güvende olunamaz. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Zira Rablerinin azabından kimse emin olamaz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Gerçekten de Rablerinin azabı emin olunmayacak bir azaptır. Yusuf Ali (English) *For their Lord´s displeasure is the opposite of Peace and Tranquillity;-(5693) * *'dipnot':5693 Some would construe this verse: "And their Lord's displeasure is one against which there is no security"; meaning that the punishment of sin may come suddenly at any time, when you least expect it. M. Pickthall (English) *Lo! the doom of their Lord is that before which none can feel secure Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *28. Çünkü Rab'larının azabından emin olunmaz. Aman verilmiş, kendisinden güvence alınmış değildir. Zira insan için bu dünyada herşeyi çözümlemiş, bütün görevlerini yerine getirmiş ve sakınılması gereken her şeyden sakınmış bulunduğunu iddia etmek mümkün olmadığı gibi, kaderin sırrı da bilinmemektedir. İnsanın bugüne kadar hiç kusur işlememiş olduğu varsayılsa bile yarın nasıl bir durum kazanacağını Allah'tan başka kimse bilemez. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri **28 zaten Rabbinin azabına karşı hiç kimse kendini tam bir güven içinde hissedemez;11 *'dipnot11': Mürâîce bir böbürlenmeye karşı yapılan bu uyarı, ne kadar “iyi” olursa olsun, bir kimsenin her zaman ahlakî bir hata yapmasının (mesela, bir arkadaşını incitmesi) ve sonra bu günahını unutmasının her zaman mümkün olduğunu gösterir. Bu uyarı, dolaylı olarak, kişinin bütün eylemlerinde bilinçli olmayı elden bırakmamaya bir çağrıdır -çünkü, “kötülük ayartısı (fitne), yalnızca hakikati inkar edenlere musallat olmaz” (8:25), ama aynı zamanda dürüst ve erdemlilere de musallat olabilir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *28. Şüphe yok ki, Rab'lerinin azabı gayr-i memundur = ondan kimse emîn olamaz. *28. (Şüphe yok ki, Rab'lerinin azabı) Pek şiddetlidir, o elem verici azap (gayr-i memundur.) ondan kimse emîn olamaz. Cenab-ı Hak'kın azabı dünyada da, âhirette de meydana gelebilir. Artık gerçekten mü'mîn, inanmış olan herhangi bir insan, o azabı düşünerek titremez mi?. Öyle bir azabı gerektirecek bir harekete cür'et gösterebilir mi?